moderational_warfare_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Aeons Windspear
Aeons Windspear, a player from before the Moderation War was a major veteran of the LandFall Event, alongside RagingSun6989 and PLATNIUMskull90, who fought alongside Blue Team during the Halo 4 Championship on Matchmaking. Sometime during the Moderation War, Aeons Windspear became mostly known for his lone guerilla campaign against The Condemned Virus & its army of Chaos backed by his wits, skills & adaptability to many battlefield situations. Blessed with a kind heart, yet cursed with a bad attitude and a wise-cracking mouth, Aeons has fought countless Chaos troops using guerilla-style tactics before joining RagingSun6989 and the rest of the Seven Sages at Standoff, where they learned of his jack-of-many-trades combat skills. Ace vehicle pilot, combat engineer, long range sharpshooter, close-quarters combatant, demolitions expert, field medic, if you name it, chances are he can do it. Aeons disappeared shortly before The battle of Standoff ended and found himself lost on different servers. In doing so, he fought & snuck his way through countless Chaos troops in order to find his way to back to Sandbox base, which explains the guerilla tactics he used to survive. After the fall of Sandbox, he made a solemn vow never to be separated from his brothers-in-arms again. "It's bad enough that you had fragged my girlfriend from the system. But God as my witness, I will send all of you virtual bastards back to the hell you came from if I am separated from my friends again!", were the exact words he said when he made that vow. ''History 'Pre-Moderation War' A devoted gamer since 1993 and a humble online gamer since 2007, Aeons Windspear has played numerous matches in Halo & other online games for a good long time. (That's what she said.) Aeons had his start as a gamer circa 1993 with a Super Nintendo system and had been a devoted Nintendo user until 2002, when he started branching out with a PlayStation 2 system along with a Game Boy Color system and had those systems until 2009 & 2010 when he swapped out his PS2 for a PS3 in 2010, and a Game Boy Advance system that he got in 2004, for a Nintendo DS Lite system in 2009. Then in 2005, his younger brother introduced him to the original Xbox system which Aeons had soon after managed to get for his 17th birthday. A year and several months later, Aeons got an Xbox 360 and went through three of them before getting his current one, and eventually obtaining an Xbox One system, circa 2014. Aeons had been a major face on the gaming circuit for many years meeting many players & training them, playing with them, and sometimes competing against them as well. And then there was the Landfall event. He, along with future Sages PLATNIUMskull90 & RagingSun6989 fought a victorious battle on the Blue Team and was well praised for what was then his skills with rifles & explosive weapons. It was here that Aeons had met the then unknown Tanya Bladedancer, whom he at first assumed was a complete newbie at Halo. His instincts would be half-right, as she was completely new to Xbox Live altogether, so he took her under his wing, training her in close-quarters and mid-range fighting styles and introducing her to RagingSun6989, who taught her the ways of the Sniper. After many training sessions, Tanya swept Aeons & RisingSun under the rug multiple times in a three-way Slayer match as a final test of her skills. "She's definitely ready. What do you think, Sun?" "She still needs some seasoning before she's as good as both of us, but I agree 100%, for damn sure she's ready." In the weeks following, the trio of gamers competed in many matches, racking up some wins and a few losses, then decided to snap a photo of all three of them and sent them all a copy. Windspear had gone to sleep after a long gaming session with RagingSun6989 and his future girlfriend, and slept for about five hours until his roommate had woke him up after the news broke out regarding the events leading to Viral Day. 'Viral Day' After downing a double-shot of coffee, he quickly rebooted his console to find his friends RagingSun6989 and Tanya Bladedancer, who stayed online throughout the whole ordeal. The battle weary player fought through multiple Chaos-infested game servers, eventually finding his friends at Assembly where it was devoid of Chaos troops for a short time and decided to use the opportunity to get much needed rest. During this short period of time, under stress and scared that she might not ever see him again, Tanya Bladedancer poured her heart out to Aeons and told him how much she would be lost without him. Aeons, shocked yet unsurprised, admitted that he fell for her long before they first started playing Halo and ever since he & RagingSun6989 stood up for her after being bullied by the Tiger's Talons and convinced her that one way or another, everything will turn out for the better as long as they don't give up. They then exchanged phone numbers and searched for each other through Facebook. In doing so, they not only strengthened the bond they shared through gaming, they found the bond they would share in love. Their respite would be short-lived however as Tanya spotted a Chaos sniper outside the map boundary and picked it off, sparking The Battle of Assembly. The gamers, and Moderators made their stand & held out as long as they could until Aeons could find a way out of the server, while RagingSun6989 and Tanya Bladedancer defended different sections of the map, until out of nowhere Chaos troops spawned in Scorpion tanks and started shelling the map from beyond the barriers, with Hornets spawning in just 30 minutes later. Windspear would soon find an exit portal to take them all out safely. RagingSun6989 eventually separated from the duo, in order to cover the couple, but victory would soon turn into tragedy. Just as Aeons & Tanya were about to enter the teleporter, another Chaos sniper was about to get a bead on Aeons until Tanya spotted the virtual demon and with a sharp melee attack she knocked Aeons out before the shooter could put a bullet in his head. Aeons would then watch in horror as the woman he loved as much as he loved playing Halo, took the bullet meant for him to the head and was fragged before his eyes. In his grief, he still failed to spot the sniper that killed her and would have suffered the same fate if it wasn't for RagingSun6989's intervention, who happened to notice the tragic event unfold, from the high ground. "We just exchanged phone numbers, you artificial lanky ass dipshit!!!" After The Battle of Assembly, Aeons made a promise to Tanya in the real world that he would fight on for the both of them and would not rest until they were at each other's side again. 'Moderation War' Several days into the War, Aeons had been honing his many combat skills against Chaos with almost clockwork-like perfection alongside two of his Landfall-era teammates and his closest friend and Skyline teammate, the same three people he considered brothers as well as three other Xbox Live gamers they caught up with along the way. Weary from battle & still reeling from the fragging of the love of his life, he kept the promise he made to her and fought on for the both of them just as he said he would, taking part in infiltration missions, air raids, and more. Later on in one of the Halo 4 maps during the final days of the Moderation War, RagingSun6989 would spot a weapons cache with Binary Rifles among its contents. Upon seeing the cache himself, Aeons' memories of the good times came flooding back to him. Then he made a new vow: he would take up the Promethean long rifle in memory of those good times and would use it to kill as many Chaos snipers as he could. Not long after, one of the Sages would see Aeons holding the rifle and he blatantly spoke up and criticized him for using it. An argument ensued and Aeons would do everything humanly possible to keep from losing his cool but then the Sage in question said, "Only a whiny little bitch would ever use that weapon. Personally, I would prefer a bullet to the brain." To Aeons and RagingSun6989, that was a hit below the belt considering what they both went through. At that point they both snapped and Aeons hit the Sage in the head with a melee attack that knocked out his shields; the same melee attack that pushed him out of the flight path of the bullet that killed his girlfriend. RagingSun6989 then proceeded to shoot the Sage in the head at point-blank range with his own Sniper Rifle, and respawning minutes later. It all went downhill from there. 'Post-Moderation War' 'Events leading up to 2017' Shortly before the war had ended, RagingSun6989 discovered that Tanya Bladedancer had moved to Aeons' house so they could finally be together as Aeons had promised. When the war finally ended, Aeons decided to return to his old life as an independent moderator & computer builder while Tanya went to school to become a computer programmer. Before she could start school however, she made a startling announcement to Aeons that threw an unexpected curveball into his future with her. "Windspear?" "What's wrong, Tanya? You look as depressed as when you gave up your gamertag to keep mine online." he said. "No, I'm not depressed. Just the opposite actually. It's just that, well I don't know how else I can say this, but how do you feel about having kids?" says Tanya. Aeons says, "It can be a pain in the ass sometimes, yet an enlightening experience at the same time. Why do you ask?" After a short pause in their conversation, Tanya takes his hand and places it on her abdomen. "Baby, you're pregnant aren't you?", he says. With tears in her eyes, Tanya says, "I'm as dumbfounded as you are. We aren't married, and yet, we're going to be parents for the first time." Without missing a beat, they embraced each other as Aeons & Tanya cried, happy for the first time since they first met. Aeons then tried to tell his fellow Sages that he would have a chance be a father for the first time, but for some unknown reason RagingSun6989 wouldn't return his messages. Two weeks later, to his horror Tanya came to him and said that out of nowhere Sun had attacked her and had assaulted her gaming clan, the Blades of the Phoenix for reasons then unknown. 'The Clan Crisis' Weaponry 'Halo 2' *Battle Rifle'' *''Rocket Launcher'' *''Twin Needlers'' (If situation called for them & was available) *''Brute Shot'' (Sometimes when the situation calls for it) *''Energy Sword'' (Infected version, to avoid a conflict of interest, claimed from the Awash Grave Server on November 28th, 2015) *''SMG'' (Silenced variant) 'Halo 3' *''Battle Rifle'' *''Rocket Launcher'' *''Spartan Laser'' (If out of rockets & one was available) *''Mauler & Plasma Rifle dual-wield'' (If forced into a situation that calls for it) 'Halo Reach' *''Needle Rifle'' *''Plasma Repeater'' *''Spartan Laser'' (Retained from his return at Sandbox, used during Forge Fortress escape) *''DMR Rifle'' (If out of rounds for Needle Rifle) *''Plasma Launcher'' (If out of options and out of Plasma Repeater shots) 'Halo 4' *''Battle Rifle'' *''Binary Rifle'' *''Spartan Laser'' (If one was available & the situation called for it) *''Scattershot'' (If forced into close-quarters combat & one was available) ''Vehicles Gallery Aeons Windspear (Halo 4).JPG|Aeon Windspear's main appearence in Halo 4 during the final weeks of the Moderation War... Windspear Halo 3 look.png|Windspear's main armor appearance in Halo 3, during the Moderation War Era... Aeons Windspear H2 Appearance.JPG|Windspear's main appearance in Halo 2, this image may need to be retaken again, due to background errors... ''Trivia *''Aeons Windspear is the only player in the Seven Sages, that was a pro at everything Halo related, from close quarters and long range attacks, to aerial and land based vehicle engagements. As a result, if he ever had a weakness, it was very well hidden... *''Though stated that Aeons Windspear was created in the year 2007, it was stated that the year 2007 was the date the real life Aeons Windspear joined Xbox Live, the year 2015 would be the main creation date of his character for Virtual Conflict: Rise of Chaos...'' *''Like RagingSun6989, Aeons Windspear takes an interest in alien weaponry as well, as hints of this was discovered throughout the Moderation War...'' **''In Halo 2 & 3, it is discovered that he is adept at akimbo (dual-wielding) certain weapons when the time calls for them...'' **''Aeons Windspear has also been known to wield an Energy Sword with the greatest of ease, trumping even PLATINUMskull's skills at swordplay, but chooses to use the Infected version of the Energy Sword as to avoid a conflict of interest...'' **''In Halo Reach, Windspear uses a Needle Rifle and Plasma Repeater...'' **''In Halo 4, despite wielding a human Battle Rifle, Windspear also wields a Binary Rifle, suggesting that Windspear may take interest in both Promethean and Covenant based Weaponry at times...'' *''It was later discovered that Windspear actually took up the Binary Rifle in memory of the times he spent playing Halo with his girlfriend, Tanya Bladedancer. For each time he offed a Chaos sniper with the powerful Promethean long rifle, he did so in her honor...'' *''Aeons Windspear is one of the only players of the Seven Sages to wield a Plasma based weapon of Halo, alongside RagingSun6989, as RagingSun6989 uses the Plasma Rifle in Halo Reach, alongside the Focus RIfle, and Windspear uses the Plasma Repeater...'' *''He also has been known to use a Plasma Rifle along with his Mauler as akimbo weapons...'' *''Aeons Windspear became the third Sniper of the Seven Sages, during the final weeks of the Moderation War, and continued to remain the third Sniper until the war's end, and the destruction of Condemned...'' *''In real life, Aeons Windspear is actually not that great a multiplayer gamer, let alone a jack-of-many-trades. He is also one of four producers of Virtual Conflict: The Rise of Chaos and is revealed to be the oldest of the four...'' *''Aeons Windspear, was the first character in Condemnation to have a Love Interest, on the Xbox Live Network, as Tanya Bladedancer, was announced as Windspear's girlfriend, who fell victim during the Battle of Assembly, by sacrificing herself to save Windspear...'' *''It is said that PLATINUMskull90 & RagingSun6989 were often left behind during most engagements because of their use of sniper's weapons. Aeons Windspear on the other hand, is not left behind as much as the other two because of his affinity with other weapons, thus cementing his status as a true jack-of-many-trades...'' *''Aeons Windspear, is the only known Xbox Live Player of the Seven Sages, to use more then two Guns, throughout the entire Machinima...'' *''Aeons Windspear was known to have a dark past, in the years before coming to Xbox Live, from 2003 to 2005, which took the life of an unnamed victim...'' Category:Male Players Category:Seven Sages Category:Creations of 2015 Category:Condemnation Category:Xbox Live Players Category:Protagonists Category:Virtual Conflict: Rise of Chaos